Coup de foudre
by JeanneVanjean
Summary: 03x23. Kilka wspomnień Allison, które pojawiły się przed śmiercią. Trochę odmienny koniec, który ma być finałem jej migawek. Alisaac.


Allison Argent poczuła się, jakby kopnął ją prąd. Naprawdę.

Miała świadomość tego, że z jej brzucha wystawała drgająca jeszcze katana, która niespełna sekundę temu przeszyła na wylot jej wnętrzności, rozcięła tętnicę oraz zadrapała kręgi, gdy rozerwała skórę i wydostała się na zewnątrz. Szukała bólu, lecz na nic się to nie zdało. Przez chwilę wydawało jej się, że nie potrafi go zlokalizować, jednak jego po prostu nie było. Tylko dziwne mrowienie, jak wtedy, gdy jako pięciolatka postanowiła pociągnąć za kontakt wiekowej lampy ciotki Jeanette.

Tym razem rozeszło się ono po ciele, niosąc odrętwienie i senność. Dziewczyna zaśmiała się w duchu. Nic nie czuła. Nie cierpiała. Jej ciało, nienadążające za umysłem, wciąż było zaskoczone. Rozejrzała się wokół. Wtedy napotkała jego wzrok - zszokowany, pełen niepojętej straty i bólu, zaszklony od wzbierających się łez. Chciała powiedzieć "_Isaaac, spokojnie. Nic nie czuję._". Jego wyraz twarzy łamał jej serce.

Gdy otworzyła usta, nogi ugięły się pod nią i runęła w dół, w ciemność.

* * *

Dwunastoletnia Allison otwiera podręcznik od fizyki. Zdjęcie przedstawia żółtoczarny trójkąt. Podpis pod nim głosi "_symbol ostrzegający przed porażeniem prądem elektrycznym_".

-Porażenie prądem elektrycznym wywołuje on wiele zmian fizycznych, chemicznych i biologicznych w organizmie. - dyktował profesor Mulley. - Zakłóca działanie układu nerwowego, co może objawiać się uczuciem bólu, kurczami mięśni, zatrzymaniem oddechu, zaburzeniami krążenia krwi, zaburzeniami wzroku, słuchu i równowagi, utratą przytomności czy migotaniem komór serca, a często kończy się nawet śmiercią.

* * *

_Proszę, nie patrz na mnie,_ pomyślała. _Nie patrz na mnie._

Jej serce spowolniło, gdy chłopak powoli odwrócił się za prawym ramieniem. Tak było za każdym razem, gdy czuła na sobie jego spojrzenie czy nawet była w jego pobliżu. Poniekąd się przyzwyczajała już do uczucia gorąca, gwałtownego spowolnienia serca i tych iskierek na skórze, jakby właśnie poraził ją prąd. Poniekąd.

Jego twarz, jak zwykle, nie wyrażała nic poza lekkim zniesmaczeniem i pogardą. Nie mogła spodziewać się niczego innego - w końcu przy ostatnim spotkaniu strzeliła w Isaaca Lahey'a z tuzin strzał. Niektóre trafiły.

-Czy naprawdę muszę spędzać karę z nią? - wyrzucił od niechcenia.

Coś we wnętrzu Allison zadrżało. Poczuła ciepło rumieńców wykwitających na jej twarzy. To wydawało się irracjonalne, by w takim momencie pomyśleć o tym, że chłopak nawet z takim grymasem na twarzy wygląda zaskakująco dobrze.

* * *

-_Maman_, co to znaczy?

Victoria Argent uniosła głowę znad czytanego artykułu o sposobach konserwowania broni, skrzętnie ukrytego w poradniku gospodyni domowej. Wzięła od ośmioletniej Allison kartę walentynkową, która przedstawiała grubego cherubina, celującego do pewnej pary naelektryzowanymi strzałami.

-_Coup de foudre _oznacza miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia.

Córka zrobiła jeszcze bardziej skonfundowaną minę. Victoria westchnęła, odłożyła magazyn i wzięła ją na kolana.

-To taka miłość, która zdarza się bardzo, bardzo rzadko, a gdy już się stanie, nie można jej zapobiec. Dwójka ludzi przy pierwszym spotkaniu, przy pierwszym spojrzeniu w oczy wie już, że są sobie pisani.

-Jak ty i _papa_?

Kobieta zaśmiała się radośnie.

-Tak, dokładnie. Czemu masz taką smutną minę, skarbie?

-Czemu miłość jest kojarzona z uderzeniem pioruna? Przecież to nic dobrego.

Matka mocniej przytuliła Allison i pogłaskała ją czule po głowie.

-Bo miłość nie zawsze jest przyjemna. Czasami rani albo nie kończy się dobrze.

XXX

Ten dzień nie mógł być gorszy.

Od momentu, w którym przeszli przez próg domu zaatakowały ich żałośni paparazzi, desperacko potrzebujący nagłówku do lokalnej gazety. Śmierć jej ciotki, jak i obarczenie jej winą za ostatnie morderstwa było idealną okazją.

Czuła się jak wrak. Była jakby pełna przeciwieństw - pusta i wypalona w środku, a jednak wciąż zdolna do rozpłakania się. Mięśnie miała sztywne, a zarazem zbyt miękkie do utrzymania jej. Z każdym krokiem narastał wewnętrzny strach, że za moment padnie na ziemię i zemdleje. Momentami dopadało ją zmęczenie i znużenie, chwilę potem była w pełni pobudzona.

Usiadła na krześle przed trumną - krucha, chwiejna, opanowana, choć niestabilna - i wtedy właśnie złapała jego spojrzenie. Stał kilka grobów dalej, przesypując ziemię łopatą. Podwinięte rękawy koszuli ukazywały zgrane linie mięśni. Wyprostował się, oddychając głęboko przez usta i przejechał ręką po swoich bujnych włosach, które w słońcu zabłysły orzechowymi refleksami.

Słońce. Tylko to przyszło na myśl Allison. Kiedy ich spojrzenia przypadkiem się skrzyżowały, poczuła się jakby w jej życiu wreszcie wyjrzało słońce. Ilekroć próbowała sobie odtworzyć w pamięci to uczucie, gdy jego błękitne, przejrzyste oczy po raz pierwszy na nią trafiły, nie była w stanie nijak go nazwać. Pamiętała tylko, że to ciepło uspokoiło ją i napełniło przekonaniem, że da sobie radę i stawi czoła światu. Na bardzo krótką chwilę nie było nic istotniejszego niż to spojrzenie.

* * *

Gdy było po wszystkim, położyła głowę na ramieniu Isaaca, niczym mała dziewczynka szukająca schronienia. Zaprzeczając swojej niezdarnej postawie, chłopak przytulił ją mocno do siebie. Czuła jego chropowatą skórę pod policzkiem, każde wgłębienie każdej blizny, pozostawionych przez każdy okrutny cios, jaki na niego spadł.

Miała ochotę powiedzieć "_Cii, już dobrze. Nic ci nie grozi, jesteśmy bezpieczni_". Raz za razem zadawała sobie pytanie, czemu ktoś taki jak on został rzucony w wir okrutnej, bezsensownej przemocy? Czemu nie mogą być zwykłymi nastolatkami - szczęśliwymi, beztroskimi, takimi, którzy się..._kochają_?

Potrząsnęła głową, próbując uciszyć wszystkie myśli.

-Co jest, Alli? - zapytał cichym, zachrypniętym głosem, głaszcząc jej nagie łopatki. - O czym myślisz?

Dziewczyna uniosła się na łokciach i posłała mu lekki uśmiech.

-_Coup de foudre. _

-Błagam, nie charcz, skoro wiesz, że nie mam pojęcia, co to znaczy.

Allison przewróciła oczami i oparła podbródek na jego spocie słonecznym.

-To francuski idiom. Ma wiele znaczeń, najpopularniejsze to "miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia", ale również "grom z jasnego nieba", "porażenie prądem" czy "uderzenie pioruna". - mruknęła, czując wykwitający na twarzy rumieniec.

-Dlaczego?

-Och, nie wiem. Wydaje mi się, że chodzi o to, że to niespodziewane. Nie kontrolujesz grzmotu ani piorunu, to siły natury daleko przewyższające ludzkie próby kontroli. Tak, jak miło...

-Nie o to mi chodzi. - powiedział Isaac, przerywając jej w pół słowa. Gwałtownie uniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i delikatnie ujął twarz dziewczyny w dłonie. Jego przyspieszony oddech załaskotał jej skórę.

-Dlaczego mówisz o miłości od pierwszego wejrzenia...przy mnie?

Allison otworzyła usta, ale nie wyszedł z nich żaden, nawet najmniejszy dźwięk. Jej umysł w pogoni szukał odpowiednich słów, czegoś, co pomoże jej szerokim łukiem ominąć ten temat i nie wracać do niego przez najbliższy czas. Po dłuższej chwili była pewna, że nie ma takich słów w całym wszechświecie, więc po prostu przyłożyła swoje dłonie do jego i trwali tak - nieruchomi, nadzy, w echu deszczu za oknem.

Kiedy usłyszeli pierwszy grzmot, jednocześnie otworzyli usta. Isaac się speszył, ona zrobiła się czerwona i zakasłała. On się zaśmiał, jej zadrżały wargi. Minęło trochę czasu, zanim ściany domu Argentów przyjęły ich szepty - ciche wyznanie dziewczyny i chłopaka, wypowiadających te same słowa.

_Kocham cię._

XXX

Allison wiedziała, że nie może utracić przytomności. Całą siłą, jaką w sobie znalazła podparła się na łokciu. Jakaś jej część, lawirująca wśród wspomnień czuła, że wszystko zatoczyło koło, że od pamiętnego uderzenia piorunu, gdy zobaczyła Isaaca, doszła do kresu. Zupełnie, jakby po miesiącach jej ciało wreszcie zaakceptowało i przyswoiło wszystkie zmiany, związane z porażeniem.

A teraz nastał koniec.

Świadomość tego była jak ostatnia nić, łącząca ją z rzeczywistością. Z trudem utrzymując otwarte oczy, skrzyżowała spojrzenia z Isaaciem, leżącym po drugiej stronie dziedzińca. Powoli wyciągnęła drżącą jak liść dłoń w jego stronę.

Chłopak zareagował natychmiast. Pomimo licznych ran i obrażeń, zaczął się czołgać po mokrej powierzchni asfaltu w jej stronę. _Jeszcze trochę,_ pomyślała błagalnie. _Jeszcze trochę..._

Gdy Isaac był w połowie drogi, po brodzie dziewczyny pociekły strużki krwi z ust. Robiło jej się coraz zimniej, nie wystarczyło jej już nawet to magiczne, elektryzujące ciepło, jakie zawsze czuła na jego widok.

Już czas. Wiedziała o tym. Żal, jaki nią ogarnął był gorzki i niemal wyciskał z niej łzy, ale wiedziała, że nie może na to pozwolić. Nie może dopuścić do tego, żeby widział ją płaczącą.

Zamiast tego uśmiechnęła się i wyszeptała trzy słowa. Wiedziała, że je usłyszał. Uniósł głowę, a z jego oczu biło czyste przerażenie.

-Nie, nie, nie...

Gdy ich dłonie dzieliły milimetry, Allison bezwładnie opadła na asfalt. Tym razem się nie uniosła.

Głuchą ciszę, która zapanowała na dziedzińcu przerwał rozdzierający krzyk Isaaca, w którego uszach wciąż wibrowały trzy słowa, wypowiedziane wraz z ostatnim tchem dziewczyny.

_Coup de foudre._


End file.
